Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Beg for Help/Hiding from Don Karnage's Group with Aqua's Help
Fluttershy: (Angrily) What do you think you're doing, making a mess in Ventus' apartment like this? That is just not polite of you, waltzing around in the apartment like this. (After Fluttershy asks her angry question about what Don Karnage's group are doing in Ventus' apartment, Steelbeak, upon seeing her, blushes and after Don Karnage orders his group to search the apartment, Steelbeak goes up to Fluttershy suave-like while Don Karnage remained with Ventus' group with Steelbeak) Steelbeak: (Suave-like) I can now understand why the toons have a deep crush on you, Flutter. Fluttershy: (Flabbergasted) "Flutter?" Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Yes. If you want to be a good girl.... (He corners Fluttershy by the sink, suave-like) Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Tell me where the hedgehog and his friends are. Pretty please with chocolate chip ice cream in the middle and a cherry on top? (Annoyed, Don Karnage shoves Steelbeak aside roughly, making Fluttershy relieved) Don Karnage: (To Steelbeak) Enough, Romeo! (To Ventus' group and Fluttershy) Listen to me, all of you. We got reliable tippy-tips that the hedgehog and his friends came here. And was ratted on by several others. (To his group) Know what I mean, yes, no? Don Karnage's group: Yes. (Don Karnage aims his sword at Ralph) Don Karnage: So cut the bull crap and tell us! Steebeak: (Suave-like to Fluttershy) Please? (Grabbing two bars of soap, Ralph and Fluttershy replied angrily) Ralph: (To Don Karnage) Keep talking with that kind of language, we'll wash your mouth out. Fluttershy: (To Steelbeak) And I just don't deserve you. (They shove the bars of soap they held into Don Karnage and Steelbeak's mouths and the result; The two were shoved away down to their group with the bars of soap still in their mouths. During this, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles emerged from the water in the sink for a brief air breather, but thankfully again, none of Don Karnage's group members spotted them due to what just happened to Don Karnage and Steelbeak) More right here to come soon. Don Karnage: (Angrily) One of these days, you're going to die laughing! Steelbeak: (Agreeing) Like he said! (As Don Karnage and Steelbeak calmed themselves down, Steelbeak smiled suavely and went up to Fluttershy, who glared at him while Don Karnage went up to Ralph, aiming his sword at him) Don Karnage: (To Ralph) As for you, Ralph. Step out of line and we'll hang you, your friends, and your laundry out to dry. (Don Karnage splashes the water on the sink with Ralph glaring at him) Don Karnage: (Chuckles) Come on, guys. Let's go. Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Now, where were we? Oh, yes. (He suavely grabbed Fluttershy by the arms and dipped her, stroking her hair) Steelbeak: (Suave-like) You know, babe. I was just thinking about you and me on our wedding day. Fluttershy: (Shocked) Wedding day?! Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Yes. And once we're married, you don't have to worry about your problems anymore. (Fluttershy whimpered in fear, with tears in her eyes) Don Karnage: (Voice over, annoyed) Come on, Romeo, let's go already! We must be going now! (Hearing Don Karnage's voice, Steelbeak snapped out of his romantic state, holding Fluttershy's hand and bending on one knee) Steelbeak: Woah, I really got to go now! Don't want the boss to keep waiting. Fluttershy: You heard him, Steelbeak. Your boss is calling. Bushroot: (Voice-over) Come on, lover boy. Brer Fox: (Voice-over) We ain't got all day! Brer Bear: (Voice-over) Yeah! (Hearing Don Karnage and his members, Steelbeak suavely pulled out a rose from a vase and gave it to Fluttershy, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush before suavely holding Fluttershy's hand, bending on one knee) Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Farewell, my dear Flutter. (Steelbeak kisses Fluttershy on her hand, much to Fluttershy’s discomfort, pulling her hand away from Steelbeak) Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Until we meet again, my love. Don Karnage: (Voice-over) Come on, Casanova. Let’s go already. Steelbeak: (To Don Karnage, calling) Coming, boss. (To Fluttershy) Call me, doll-face. (Clicking his tongue twice, giving Fluttershy a "nudge-nudge, wink-wink" impression to her before catching up with the others) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parodies